Unknown Fate Sewn
by roo17
Summary: As punishment for his crimes, Loki's lips are sewn shut. But the God of Mischief cannot stand Asgard or its tormenting inhabitants for long. So him and his brother leave the realm. They end up back on Midgard with The Avengers, and the broken bond of Loki and Thor slowly begins to heal.
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

Unknown Fate Sewn

**Summary: **_As punishment for his crimes, Loki's lips are sewn shut. But the God of Mischief cannot stand Asgard or its tormenting inhabitants for long and, with his brother, leaves the realm. They end up back on Midgard with The Avengers and the broken bond of Loki and Thor slowly begins to heal._

**Warnings: I guess some graphic scenes? Little swearing, probably ooc, **_**maybe**_** character death. **_**Maybe…**_** ;D**

Pairings: None, though if you want, you could view it as Thor/Loki, Loki/Thor. Thorki. XD

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Thor, or Loki. Sadly. By the gods, I want to own Loki. Or him own me. If ya know what I mean. ;D**_

**XxxxX**

He honestly didn't know what he did to deserve this. He was a nice guy, right? He helped others when they needed it, even if it meant clearing his schedule on his day of relaxation, and helped keep the world somewhat free from super-villan crimes. Yes, he was a _good_ guy. So why did this have to happen to him? Steve felt like he was three inches tall and wished he could just slink away and hide in the shadows. It would be so much better than the stares he was getting at the moment, from civilians, enemies, _and_ comrades.

His usual blue suit was now a pink, and the stripes white and green. His hood had bunny ears glued to the top of it and a fuzzy rabbit tail was glued to the lower part of his suit. The star that was on his chest had been replaced by the Playboy sign. And his shield? His shield read, in large, glittery words, "Steve Rogers, Barbie Playboy Bunny." He stood tall, ready to fight; though, at the moment, all he really wanted to do was disappear. He could practically _feel_ Tony's eyes staring at him through that iron mask and he could feel what little dignity he had left slowly slipping away into the cracks that lined the battered street. Even _Hawkeye_ and _Natasha _couldn't look away. Thor was openly gawking, which didn't help Roger's current frame of mind at all, and looked as if he was on the verge of wanting to burst into laughter. "Steve…" His eyes landed on that all too familiar iron suit and he could only imagine what the genius's expression was like. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

Oh yes, Loki had really outdone himself this time.

* * *

_**XxxxX  
**__**Five months earlier  
**__**XxxxX**_

He had been defeated. Defeated by mere _humans_. The thought was bitter on his mind and he would have snarled in anger if not for the muzzle that was clamped over his mouth. But he gave himself a little leeway; they weren't _completely_ human. At least three of them had been altered in some scientific way. Still, the thought did not sit well with him and he was, to say the least, _humiliated_ with his failure. The shackles around his wrists were yanked and he sent a glare at the guard escorting him. The cuffs were inlined with tiny, razor-sharp blades that would easily cut through flesh at the slightest pull. Loki had no doubt in his mind that his wrists were now lined with gashes and he held up arms at a small angle so the blood would run down his arm and into his sleeve rather than fall to the ground. They had just entered the castle and the hallways were filled with Asgardians waiting to him fall; to see the almighty god of mischief finally get what he deserved.

The shackles began digging into his skin again and every little movement only brought forth a small amount of pain to his wrists. He could feel his arms were now wet with his blood and the others around him seemed to smell it because their expressions had gone wry.

Loki knew what he had done and that all his crimes pointed towards execution. He was almost fine that, nearly at ease with it, really. After all, he had expected to die when he had let go of Gungnir. The Asgardians around him whispered to each other in excited tones, their stares filled with both amusement and ridicule; things Loki had grown accustomed to over the past centuries. He had always been the outcast, the one blamed for when any little thing had gone wrong in Asgard.

So many times, he remembered, he would be punished for others' mistakes or for no reason at all. Also, he would be punished for the things _Thor_ had done wrong. If Thor broke a vase, Loki was punished. If Thor made a mess, Loki was to clean it up. If Thor got into trouble, it was Loki's fault. Always, _always _his fault. And to make it worse, Thor didn't even know about the punishments. Had he, Loki had no doubt in his mind Thor would have come to his rescue– or, at least, would have tried to.

Because Thor insisted on being such a _good_ _brother_ that way.

Loki wanted to snarl at the thought. He _hated_ Thor. Hated him, hated him, hated him. They entered the throne room when Loki found himself in front of Odin and Frigga and was shoved to his knees harshly. The blood from his wounded wrists ran down his hands and started a small pool on the golden floor, making him want to smirk. It hadn't been the first time his blood had dirtied these golden floors. The red from Thor's cape came into his peripheral vision and he almost– _almost_– looked up at him, but decided against it last second. He didn't want Thor thinking he wanted to be saved or wanted pity.

"Brother, you are bleeding…" The blond god looked to the guards. "I thought I told you to be careful with him." The guards quietly bowed their heads while giving soft apologies and Loki finally sent a glare to the god of thunder. _'Of course I'm bleeding, you idiot. Did you really think the guards would be oh so gentle with me? They __**hate**__ me and would do __**anything**__ to see me in pain. Just like everyone else.' _The Allfather rose to his feet, Gungnir held tightly in one hand.

"Loki Odinson, my son…"

_'I am __**not**__ your son.'_

"The crimes you have committed, both here and on Midgard, are punishable by death."

_'Now __**there's**__ a big surprise.'_

"However…"

Loki furrowed his brows. He was not expecting a 'however'; he was expecting Odin to say what manner of execution he would be given.

"Because you are my son–"

His eyes narrowed. _'I am __**not. your. son!**__'_

"–and because you are an Asgardian prince–" The tricker was quite surprised by this, having guessed that Odin would have removed his title, "–I have reconsidered your punishment." The Allfather took a moment as if to catch his breath and several ideas ran through Loki's mind in the few seconds of silence.

The thought of torture came to mind. He would have preferred death over torture, personally. Though, he had to admit, he would be surprised if Odin actually gave out that sentence. Giving it to a stranger was one thing, but giving it to your so-claimed 'son' was a whole other thing.

Loki gave a light shiver. He had been in the dungeons before, both to observe and experience. Though he had been down there for no more than an hour, the tortures he had received were bad enough to make him wake up with mild nightmares for the next four days. The wounds themselves healed within minutes with the help of his magic but the phantom pain seemed to remain until a week after. Yes, he would rather not have the dungeon as punishment.

The next thought was banishment. Maybe he would be stripped of his title and power– very much like Thor had been– and be cast off to a different realm. Jotunheim most likely, he thought. If it still existed. He may have been successful in destroying the realm before the Bifrost had been lost to the abyss. Or maybe they would send him back to Midgard. Either way, he would be picked– more like _ripped_– apart.

The last thought that came into his mind was Magic Binding. It was a torturous punishment put upon those who used magic. They would carve runes into the caster's flesh, runes that would trap their magic; rendering them unable to call upon any of their sorcery. It was by far the most torturous because when a sorcerer was bound, it practically killed a part of them. Imagine your soul being ripped out then being shattered. That's how it was for some, leaving them an empty shell of their former self. No, Loki would have chosen torture over this option any day.

But what if the Allfather knew that? What if this was not only to punish Loki, but to humiliate him as well? A sorcerer without his magic was nothing at all. A joke, a burden, an _embarrassment_. What if Odin didn't see the trickster as his son, but as a mistake that he should have never taken in, and wanted to see the god squirm and writhe? Loki wouldn't put it past Odin. He wouldn't put past any of the creatures in nine realms. Except Mother. Mother wouldn't do that to him…. would she? Would Thor, too...?

He was a mistake, a bastard child nobody wanted. Not Odin, not Laufey, no one. He was no one's son, a nameless form of worthlessness. He didn't belong anywhere. He was alone, always was and alway would be. A regret everyone would rather forget. He was a _monster_.

"For your crimes and trickery, I, Odin Allfather, hereby silence you. Your mouth is to be sewn shut with a leather thong and a spell shall be cast upon the strip that will bind most of your magical abilities." The guard that had been standing next to Frigga stepped forth, opening the box he held to reveal a threaded needle. Loki suddenly felt uneasy about the situation, tensing as the guard drew closer. What if he was in trouble? His most useful weapon had always been his words.

After all, for a long time, he had chosen words over war.

He would no longer be able to speak and he would be limited in using his magic. Yes, maybe Odin indeed was out to humiliate Loki. A tinge of fear rose within when the needle was mere inches away from his lips and he steeled himself. He would not show emotion. He refused to. His eyes landed on Frigga and he noticed she was near tears; her eyes watery filled with concern.

Guilt hit Loki, something he hadn't really expected. He was the reason his mother was currently on the verge of tears. Why would she cry for him?

He was a monster.

No one cried for a monster.

_No_ _one_.

His eyes fell from her to the floor before he looked to Odin. If the Allfather was feeling anything, he wasn't showing it. But Loki knew, he _knew_ Odin was uncomfortable. His posture gave that away. _'Try all you want, you can't trick a trickster.'_ Thor looked shocked. This was obviously the first time he was hearing about the punishment. Loki felt mixed emotions at this and he swallowed hard when he noticed the needle draw even closer. His muzzle was removed and the cool air hit his skin, relieving it of the heat.

"Do you have any last words you wish to speak?" Loki scanned his mind for anything he wished to say. Several things came to mind. _'I am not your son.' 'Do not cry, mother. No one cries for a monster.' 'You will fall before me.' 'Thor, you look like an idiot with that expression.' 'I will get my revenge, Allfather. Just wait and see._

The last one sounded best and he opened his mouth to speak them, but something else came out. He stared at the needle and the hand holding it. The guard held an impassive expression but Loki could see the _pleasure_ dancing in the guard's eyes. No, if the guard were to do the sewing, there was no doubt in Loki's mind that he'd screw up on purpose just so he could start over again. "I wish for Thor to do the sewing." All eyes suddenly fell on Thor who lightly paled at the sudden request. He stuttered.

"W-What?" Odin went quiet, giving the request some thought, before tensing; his grip on Gungnir tightening.

"It is your brother's last verbal request. Thor Odinson, the responsibility of sewing Loki's mouth has now befallen you. Take up the needle and thong and be done with it." Thor hesitated as he needle was pushed into his hands and he stared at Loki with questioning eyes.

"Why…?"

"If I'm going to suffer, you shall, too. Now be done with it already." Thor knelt before his brother, the needle inches from those soft lips. He swallowed hard and when he looked into his brother's eyes, he could see it.

Fear.

His brother was afraid, though he was doing an excellent job at hiding it. If Thor had not been so close, he never would have seen the hidden emotion in those green eyes.

"Just so you know," Loki whispered quietly, his eyes glaring hard, "–I hate you." Silence, then the needle moved. It slid through the bottom lip and Loki's jaw clenched; his eye twitching and his hands curling to fists. He would not show emotion, he would not show emotion. Blood began to flow down his chin and his breathing became heavy. Thor's hands shook lightly, but his sewing remained stead. He knew if he messed up, he would never be able to forgive himself. The whole even went on for several minutes before the leather throng was finally tied off. Thor dropped the needle and took a step back; horror clearly plain on his face. Loki almost– _almost_– laughed at Thor's expression but even with just a twitch of his lips he felt pain blossom.

Not even thirty seconds passed after it was done but Loki could already feel his magic weaken. Fainter and fainter it grew, until so little remained. With the amount he had, he could use one attack spell and that was it. Odin nodded to the guard and the cuffs around Loki's arms were removed, but he did nothing to acknowledge their bleeding wounds. He stood, swaying for just a moment, before heading towards the door. He wanted nothing more than to go to his chamber and sleep. He had hardly slept at all since he had fallen from the Bifrost, and exhaustion was gnawing continuously at his mind. He opened the doors to the hall.

Then it began.

The laughter.

It echoed through the golden halls. It echoed in his ears, in his mind. They pointed and laughed and laughed and _laughed_. Oh, they had been waiting a _long_ time for this moment. Loki, still standing tall, tried his best to ignore them all.

But he couldn't.

How could he?

They were always there to laugh at him when he fell. There to laugh when he was weak. They were there to make his life a living hell.

He walked quickly through the halls, holding himself back so he wouldn't break into a run. Because he needed to run, to get away. He wanted to get away from all of them. He was tired of being humiliated. Hadn't he been through that enough times in his life? How many times had he been humiliated? Countless times. He hated it. He felt so weak and pathetic. But he tells himself he deserves it, that he needs to feel like that. Because he is no one's son. He belongs nowhere. He will die alone, like a monster should.

_'I am a monster.'_

_'And a monster is always shunned, always beaten.'_

_'A monster is never given happiness, it is not permitted.'_

_'Therefore, I am to live in misery.'_

_'For ever…'_

"Look, the great god of lies has finally been silenced."

"He has fallen, that traitorous leech."

_'And ever…'_

"He no longer can use that silver tongue of his."

"He'll get what he deserves in due time."

_'And ever…'_

* * *

**Okay, there's the first chapter. So, I'm AM going to edit in about a week or so, but I would dearly love some critique on this. Really, I want to know what you thought, where I can improve, what should be changed, all that. That's why I've put this up so early, so I know what to improve in on the next chapter. So, thank you for reading, if you did. :D And please, leave a review! Please? :3**

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~roo the mischievous psycho_


	2. Chapter 2: Book Returns

Unknown Fate Sewn  
Chapter Two: Book Returns

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews! They seriously made my week! :D Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I got caught up in some personal business that involved something the mortals call 'a sleepover.' Oh! And, yes, every chapter is going to start with a prank, then go back five months.**

_Tables turn, these words– they burn  
__They're leaving me undone  
__-The Offspring (Turning Into You)_

**XxxxX  
**

Tony knew he would be next. He saw how the god of mischief had been looking at him lately, that gleam of mischief clearly visible in those calculative eyes. So it was no real surprise to him when he found his famous suit covered in Jolly Ranchers. He gave a sigh. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as Steve's Barbie Playboy costume, right? He gave a quick chuckle at how ridiculous his friend had looked and how embarrassed he had been for the rest of that day. Well, no matter, he could just use a different Iron Man suit. Going to where he kept the others, Tony's smile slowly fell when they came into view. _All_ of his suits were covered in the hard candy. "You have got to be kidding me. Wait, my Mark VII should be fine." He made sure to keep that one _out_ of Loki's reach by keeping it locked away safely with many security locks and alarms. But as he pulled it out, he was downright flabbergasted to find that it, too, was not safe from the sticky candy. "How the–"

"Stark, come on! We _need_ to go, now!" Giving a groan, he put on his candy-coated suit and headed out.

Needless to say, despite his heroism that day, his tittle of Iron Man would be changed to Candy Man for the next week.

He didn't know whether he should laugh or go at the god of mischief himself.

Choosing brains over idiocy, he went with the former.

…For now.

* * *

**_XxxxX_**

_"Fallen has the god lies!"_

_"He deserves worse than just being silenced!"_

_"Good riddance to his silver tongue!"_

_"He should have been locked up years ago!"_

_"Why is he still alive?"_

_"We want to see him suffer!"_

Cheeks still red from the recently endured humiliation, Loki placed his shaking hands over his ears and tightly shut his eyes. He tried to block it all out, but he never could. Words were his specialty, his forte, and so they stayed with him like scars; always, always there, gnawing at his mind constantly. He felt lightheaded. He was exhausted. He released a shaky breath through his nostrils and dragged himself over to his bed. It's satin covers gold in color and the velvet pillows a dark forest green. The sheets were also gold, the hem of them a lighter, softer green. The golden bedposts were lined with the spiraling design of beautiful leafed vines that the god of mischief had traced with his fingers countless times in the past. But he did not take the time to marvel at the graceful design. Instead, he collapsed onto the bed; not even taking the time to clean himself up before exhaustion took him into the world of darkness.

His eyes snapped open and he sucked in a deep, long breath. He stared at the blue and green swirled canopy of his bed, unmoving as his breathing began to even out more. A mild nightmare had awoken him early. Judging from how weak he still felt and how the dried blood looked on his arms, he guessed he had only slept for three hours. He gave a light sigh. The blankets to his side shifted and he looked down to see Thor sleeping on a chair, his head resting in his arms on the bed. The trickster narrowed his eyes. _'Of course Thor would visit me after my punishment. I should have locked the door.'_

He rolled over to the other side of the bed– feeling somewhat childish as he rolled– and got up. His world span for a second before returning to normal and he headed for the bathroom to wash himself. Entering the familiar bathroom, he made sure to lock the door behind him. He didn't want Thor to panic when he found the trickster was gone from bed and burst into the bathroom. Sadly enough, that had happened once before.

He stripped his clothes and looked at a mirror to see the extent of his wounds. The wounds he had gotten from the Hulk were still minimal, a few scratches here, a bruise or two there. Nothing serious. The wounds he had gotten from the cuffs, though, looked red and angry as dried blood caked his arms. It also caked his chin from his punishment and he only noticed now that the pain from his abused lips was harsh. He found his magic had grown since he had fallen asleep, but just barely. It was at its maximum by now which, sadly, wasn't very much at all. At least now he could do at least _two_ attack spells instead of one. Still, it was almost like having no magic at all.

He entered the shower where hot water massaged his aching muscles, the tension slipping from his body. He carefully wiped away the blood as to not reopen any wounds. He scrubbed his body clean until all dirt and smudges had disappeared and nothing but pale skin remained. The shower had helped clear his mind but only for a moment. He did not know how long his lips would stay sewn, nor did he know–

"Brother?" Loki's eyes narrowed. Nor did he know how long the big oaf would be a mother hen to him. "Brother, are you in there?"

_'Idiot, does it look like I can reply to you? …And I'm not your brother!'_

As if he could read minds, Thor knocked on the door. "I'm sorry, Brother. I forgot you can't… Just… Just knock if you're okay in there." Wrapping a snow-white towel around his lower body, Loki made his way over to the door and tapped it twice. He could hear Thor's sigh of relief. He would have no more time to himself so long as Thor was awake. He slipped into a soft and light tunic that matched the color of his eyes and some black leisure pants. Smoothing back his hair, he exited the bathroom and came face to face with Thor. "Brother, are you okay? Are your lips alright? You look pale, maybe you should rest."

Irritation and anger flooded Loki's expression and, with a simple and easy spell, green smokey letters began to form over his head. "**I am not your brother, and do not treat me as if I am a child. Now get out.**" Thor stopped, staring at the words for a second. He opened his mouth to reply, but the letters swirled and a new sentence was quickly formed. "**I said do not pester me, you idiot. If you do not leave here, I will not hesitate to force you out. I may lack magic but I am still as dangerous as ever.**" Still, Thor hesitated. He was worried for his brother and had many, so many, questions he wanted to ask. "**Leave, Thor!**" The trickster hands curled into fists and his eyes flared with anger. He wanted to be alone _now_. The god of thunder gave a small nod and turned, heading for the door.

"If you need anything, please, do not hesitate to–" The doors were slammed shut behind him and he heard the sound of a lock turning. "…call me." He gave a sigh and walked back to his chambers, his shoulders slumped and his mind racing with questions and worries.

* * *

Two weeks pass and Loki had not been seen once. Thor's worry for his brother had nearly consumed his mind and he went to see his mother several times, seeking advice on what he should do. The trickster, on the other hand, had been locked away in his room, reading the books that lined his shelves. He was currently sitting at his desk, one of his many books in hand. He stared at the words that lined the delicate and old pages but his mind was somewhere else. It was focused on other words. Words that would not leave his mind.

_"He has fallen, that traitorous leech."_

_"Shut that lying mouth of yours, brat!"_

_"Your ambition is little and born of childish need."_

_"Look how weak he is!"_

_"We want to see him suffer!"_

_"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you."_

_"Magic? Isn't that the way cowards fight? Coward, coward!"_

_"So thin and pale… So easily mistaken for a girl!"_

_"You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain." _

_"Why is he still alive?"_

He let out a frustrated breath, snapping the book shut with unintentional force. He was angry, humiliated, frustrated, shamed, tired, and hungry. A knock at his door made his mood turn even sourer and he pushed himself up from his seat. "Loki, please. Let me in. I'm worried about you."

_'That idiot again… When will he learn that I have no need of his pity?'_ Thor hadn't stopped trying to get into Loki's chamber since the day he was kicked out. It irritated the god of mischief to no end but, at the same time, it made him feel almost… wanted. He shook his head, his eyes narrowing again. No. No, he was not wanted_._ Who would _want_ a _monster_? No one, that's who.

He rested his forehead against the door, listening for any signs that would tell him Loki was at least alive. "Brother, open the door." Silence. What is his brother was dead, or wounded? He shut his eyes, pushing away all the negative thoughts that crept into his mind. _'Loki is fine. He just wants to be alone. He's probably reading, as he always does.'_ But still, he couldn't help but feel the worry gnawing at his mind. "Please…" The sound of a lock turning hit Thor's ears again and he gave a defeated sigh. "Loki…" The door opened and Thor stumbled forward when his support had disappeared. He looked up at his brother who did not look very happy.

In fact, he looked terrible.

Loki had always been a thin person. But now he look too thin. _Much_ too thin for Thor's liking.

And his eyes.

They were so dark…

"Brother, are you well? You look ill…" Those same green letters appeared again.

"**I'm fine. What do you want?**"

Thor knew that if his brother could speak, the question would have been short and bitten. Loki had not been in a good mood since he returned to Asgard, even Thor could see that. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Thor replied, his eyes landing on his brother's lips. He was relieved to see that the stitches didn't look irritated, meaning Loki was doing a good job at keeping them still and clean. "And I thought maybe you would like some books from the library. If you want, I can go grab a few?" The trickster kept still for a moment, the words of his brother echoing in his mind. His brother never asked him about things he liked. He would always ask if he wanted to go to the training grounds with him, or go hunting with him and his friends. He hardly _ever_ asked about his books. Maybe Thor wasn't out to humiliate him as the rest of Asgard was. Maybe… Maybe he could trust Thor to some extent after all.

"**Excuse me for one second.**" He turned to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and quill pen, scribbling down the names of several books. He had been wanting to go to the library for the past eight days but the thought of more humiliation kept him locked away in his room. He hesitantly gave the paper to Thor. "**If you could get these books, I would be… to say the least, grateful.**" The god of thunder couldn't help but smile at seeing his brother's lightened approach.

"Of course. I shall be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Thor had been in the library quite a few times, though not to read a book. It had been where his brother often spent his time, his nose buried in so, so many books. _'A true bookworm,'_ Thor thought with a small smile as he stared at the many shelves in the room. He looked down at the list of six books. "Okay…" He could hardly pronounce the name of the first book. He also noticed his brother didn't write down the authors or subjects of any of the books. He mumbled, "This should be easy to find…"

The shelves in the library suddenly seemed to go on and on and on for ever.

He eventually asked a young servant– upgraded to librarian, he found out– who organized the library where he could find the books on his list. She walked him to each one, her smile gentle and voice soft. Her light brown was pulled back into a bun and her soft pink blouse matched her red pants. Three of the books Thor now held in his arms were thick tomes, the other tree normal sized novels. He silently wondered how long it would take Loki to read them all, especially since the tomes clearly had around three thousand pages or more. Clëa, the librarian, gave a soft laugh into the back of her hand.

"I had no idea you read such complicated pieces, Prince Thor." He looked down at the books with a small smile. _'Complicated indeed,'_ he thought to himself.

"Actually, these are not for me. They are for my brother."

Her soft smile disappears and her once kind eyes are now hard. She straightens her posture, picking up a nearby stack of books roughly. "I have to get back to work. Excuse me, my Lord." She briskly walks deeper into the library. not stopping once to look back. The sudden change unsettled Thor greatly. He had known Clëa for some time and never once had she acted cold.

* * *

He returned twenty minutes later and entered the room to find Loki tracing the patterns on his bedposts. He gave a gentle smile. He remembered when he was little, Loki would trace the simple design almost hypnotically when nothing was presented to him but boredom. He set the books on the desk and turned to his brother. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Loki shook his head and headed for his desk. Thor turned to say something but decided against it; remembering how his mother told him not force himself on Loki. Seeing the shape of his brother only confirmed he should follow her advice. He bit his bottom lip lightly. He wanted desperately to ask his brother so many questions. About his health, his connection to the Chitauri…

About his adoption.

That had been the number one thing Thor wanted to talk about. He wanted to know _where _Loki came from, since his father wouldn't tell him much more other than, _'He is not our biological son, but we still see and love him as one.'_ But he didn't ask. Though he wanted to, he didn't. Instead, he turned back towards the door, ready to leave. The god of mischief heard the heavy footsteps fade and turned, surprised that his brother hadn't asked him a thousand questions until he was kicked out. _'Maybe he had grown wiser since his banishment after all… That or he sought out Mother for advice.'_ He tapped on his desk three times, catching the attention of Thor. The blond looked at him and the smaller god looked at the ground almost shyly.

"**Thank you.**"

Thor left the room with a smile.

He stared in awe as Loki held chin up high. "You… You finished five of them already?"

"**Really, have you forgotten how fast I can read, Thor?**" Thor stammered for a moment, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Well, no, I–, It's just–, two of those that you've read are _huge_." Loki nearly smirked, but the small tug at his lips brought forth pain and he flinched. Thor lightly grimaced. "I'm sorry." The god of mischief shook his head.

"**It's fine. Can you return the ones I've read and bring me more?**" Thor blinked.

"Sure, of course I can.

The pattern continued on for the next three days. Thor would visit, return the old books, and get a few new ones. They would occasionally make small talk, Thor asking Loki how he was doing or what the books were about. Loki didn't seem to mind the chatting, which relieved Thor. Had he tried talking to Loki a year ago, things would not have gone so smoothly. It was on the fifth day of the pattern did Loki notice it.

A book was missing from his shelf.

He searched his room thoroughly but could not find any trace of the book. It was a small one, only two hundred pages in length. _'Maybe Thor accidentally took with the others.'_ Thor appeared on time and Loki gave him the books he had already read to return to the library. While his broth– _Thor_ was away, he turned to search the room again, but found it back in its place on his shelf. Thor soon returned. "There was something you wanted to ask me, brother?"

"**Don't call me brother, I said. And no. I found what I was looking for. Thank you.**" Thor nodded, slightly disappointed he still couldn't call Loki brother. They made small talk, then he said his goodbye and left. That was when Loki noticed it again.

Another book was missing.

And he had no doubt in his mind the book would suddenly reappear when Thor revisited tomorrow.

He would have given a smile if not for the stitches.

**xxx  
****Just a quick note about Loki's bedposts and why I chose a vine-like pattern. Now I know he's called the Sky Traveller, but when I look at him, I see he's more of a water type and an earth type of person. And I figured, since his color is green, that the pattern should be earth-like. Plus, I saw his awesome picture of DeviantArt. You should check it out. In fact, there's several you should see. They're by mubai07. They're the ones that are mostly black and white of Loki, with the branches sticking out of him. They're really good. :D**

**This chapter was a little different than most I write. I decided to add things called 'details.' Hope it turned out okay… ^_^; I should be able to update next Tuesday, hopefully even sooner. But until then, I hope you all continue reading! Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! :D Have a great day, you guys/girls!**

_Your shy ice elemental,  
__~roo the mischievous psycho_


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Nightmares

Unknown Fate Sewn  
Chapter Three: Sweet Nightmares

**A/N: aldkfjaoijagkzwek Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Really, when I read them, I just wanted to explode from happiness. Seriously. I almost did, actually. And I think I almost hugged one of my cats to death in my state of hyped-happiness. Don't worry though, no feline was harmed during the making of this chapter. XD Oh, I almost forgot…**

***cough* I do not own the Avengers. Or maybe I do and I'm not telling anyone. Heh heh heh… I OWN THE AVENGE– *gets zapped by lightning* Okay, nope, I don't own it. P.S; I don't own the song below, even though I mixed up the lyrics slightly.**

_Peace of mind is less than never  
__Hate to twist your mind, but god ain't on your side  
__Beyond the will to fight, where all that's wrong is right  
__Loathing, self-assassination  
__Your pain is what we desire, such a replaceable liar  
__You should have known the price of evil, and it hurts to know that you belong here  
__No one to call, everybody to fear  
__Your tragic fate is looking so clear  
__It's your fuckin' nightmare  
__-Avenged Sevenfold (Nightmare)_

**XxxxX**

Barton didn't dare stay in the tower while Loki did, so he decided to visit instead. Not often, only once every month or two. He felt uneasy around the god and still held a grudge against him for the whole 'taking over his mind and heart' thing. He entered the tower and when he found no one was around, he went for the gaming room. Picking up the Wii controller and nunchuck, he plugged in Link's Crossbow Training to pass the time. He hadn't bought the game himself, it had come with The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess when Steve had bought it.

Why the Captain chose to buy that particular game as his first Wii game, Clint would never know.

He didn't bother to strap the remote onto his wrist because, well, this game didn't involve much swinging, and also he wasn't very violent with the Wii remote, unlike a certain warrior god of thunder. The first thing he did when the game came on was to check the high scores to make sure he still held first place on all of them and to see which records he could beat. He was always up for a good challenge, even if it was against himself. His smirk slowly faded though when he did not see the usual 'Hawkeye' written on the screen. Instead he saw the word 'Loki'd' next to scores that were much higher than his.

He was completely and utterly speechless.

His scores had been _annihilated without mercy_.

He suddenly felt an all too familiar god-like presence beside him and he turned, throwing the only thing he held in his hand.

The Wii remote.

The god sidestepped easily, obviously expecting the attack, and watched with great humor as Barton's face broke into an 'oh god, why did I do that?' look. The Wii remote sailed through the air, taking out a small glass sculpture Pepper had given Tony one Christmas, and went right through the window. The tower's alarm began to go off and Clint buried his face in his hand, giving a defeated sigh. Amusement rang in Loki's eyes and he stared at the little archer.

The mortal looked up and, above the god's head, stood the words, "**You just got Loki'd, little hawk.**"

It took every ounce of strength Hawkeye had not to throw himself at the god of mischief right then and there.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Thor's brows nearly met when he came across yet another word he did not know the definition to. He gave a light sigh, closing the book and setting it aside on his nightstand for the moment. He stretched his arms and released a yawn before looking around his room. It was the near opposite of Loki's; messy, unorganized, weapons hanging on the wall, and not a book in sight. Well, okay, maybe he still had that one book Loki gave him when he was only 608 years old, and Loki _did_ have that bow hanging on his wall along with two daggers and three arrows. Otherwise, their rooms really were complete opposites.

He sat in silence a while longer, lingering in his thoughts about Loki and their current situation, when a knock at his door brought him back to reality. A light yet strong knock. He recognized it as Sif's. He made his way to the door and opened it wide, smiling as his eyes landed on the familiar group of warriors. "My friends! It's good to see you!" He hadn't seen them since he had left for Midgard. He pulled each of them into a bear hug. "What brings you all here?"

"We thought you might want to join us at the training grounds," Sif answered.

"And maybe a meal or two afterwards," Volstagg added, earning a chuckle from Thor and Fandral. Thor thought about the offer and almost decided to go along, but decided against it last minute.

"Thank you for the invitation, my friends, but I think I will have to pass for now. It is almost time for me to visit my brother."

"You've been hanging around him quite a lot lately," Sif quietly commented, earning a confused look from the god of thunder.

"Is that not a good thing…?"

"It's just…" Sif seemed hesitant to answer and it became all too clear to Thor what was going through her mind– _all_ their minds. The four made no eye contact with him and he knew– he _knew_ they did not trust Loki. Did not care for him. Thor remembered something Loki had said to him once before, something he had brushed off as nothing more than his brother's sour mood.

_"They do not care for me, Thor. They do not trust me, just as the rest of Asgard does not. I am nothing more than a regret to this realm. A regret they wish to disappear. They may care for you, but they will never see me in the same light. I do not matter to them, just as they matter not to me."_

Never had Thor taken those words seriously…

Until now.

He inwardly seethed, not angry at his friends, but angry at himself. He should have listened, should have seen the signs. His brother had become an outcast in his own home and Thor had done nothing about it. He hadn't even paid attention. The teasing, the fights, the looks, the _whispers_. He never even noticed all of it, nor the damage it had caused his brother. Finally, he looked up at his friends and felt his anger rise a little more. Loki had nearly given his _life_ on more than one occasion to save their lives and get them to safety when their battles had gone bad. And yet, they still did not like him, did not _trust_ him. He could not keep his teeth from clenching and his hands from forming a fist. His eyes became hard and curtly nodded.

"Excuse me," he roughly said, pushing past the warriors. "I have to be somewhere."

* * *

Loki was pacing back and forth, his mind racing with countless thoughts. He knew not what to do in his situation and would have given a curse if not for the fact he had been silenced. He had not been able to get a single night's rest since he had fallen from Asgard nearly sixteen months ago, sleeping only for an hour or two before horribly vivid nightmares shook him awake. Fatigue gnawed at his mind stronger than ever and he was tempted to just crumple to the floor and fall asleep on the spot. But the nightmares kept his sleep at bay and he dare not fall asleep knowing that the nightmares, the _memories_, would only renew his silent fears.

He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and released a frustrated breath. It was times like this he would seek out Thor and ask for a private sparring match. But he could not have a private sparring match with Thor, not with all of Asgard looking for a way to tear down the god of mischief. He would not be privileged a single moment of privacy if he were to step out of his chamber. Instead, he would be bombarded with harsh insults and words, and maybe a stone or two if he ventured down into the city. No, he was definitely not welcome in Asgard. He never was. He wondered how long he would last, stuck in his chamber, until he was forced out to deal with others.

Would someone dare try to take his life?

He doesn't have a single doubt an assassination attempt would occur if he were to leave his room long enough.

Though it would not surprise him, it still hurt to know how much of a monster he was in his own realm.

_'But, then again, this isn't my realm, is it…'_ He looked to his hands silently as if they held the answer. _'I do not belong in Asgard, and I certainly do not belong in Jotunheim. I have no realm, to place to call home. I am Loki, no one's son; a monster and regret that would rather be forgotten.'_

Heavy footsteps approached his door and he looks up with mild surprise. _'Thor is early today…'_ He checked the clock on his wall. _'By two hours.' _His were pushed open, but not gently. The god of thunder closed the gold doors behind him, his frame tense with anger. Loki had stopped to gaze upon his brother who soon began to pace back and forth across the room.

"**And what troubles the god of thunder on his particular day?**" Thor shook his head and sat on the edge of Loki's bed, releasing a sigh.

"'Tis nothing, Broth– Loki." _'Do not call him brother, he does not wish for that title.'_ He looked up and gave the god a gentle smile. "And how are you faring on this fine day?" Loki remained silent for a moment, suddenly lost in thought. Thor brought his brows together in concern. "Loki?" The god snapped out of his daze as quickly as he had entered it.

"**Fine. I'm fine.**"

"Forgive me, but I seem to have forgotten the book I borrowed from your library the day before yesterday."

"**It's fine, so long as the book returns to me in one piece.**" Thor nodded, a slight shiver running down his spine. He had once made the mistake of destroying one of Loki's precious books in front of his friends to humor them. But what he hadn't expected was for Loki to retaliate so furiously with such a powerful spell. He had been bedridden in the healing room for two whole days. He rarely saw Loki get that angry, and made it a point not to ever anger his brother as such again for fear of the consequences he would suffer.

…The memory did not ease him.

He had done so many horrible things to Loki just to amuse his friends. He had neglected his brother and even gone as far as publicly humiliating him just so he and friends could laugh at him. No, Thor had been a downright _terrible_ brother now that he thought about it. He now knew it was his fault the bond between him and his brother was frayed, on the edge of breaking. He had done so many things wrong in the past, and each of those mistakes brought him and Loki farther and farther apart.

He suddenly realized that a new sentence had formed over the younger god's head. "**I have not yet read the books you brought yesterday, so you do not have to visit the library today.**"

"Has the bookworm finally slowed in his reading?" Thor playfully asked, receiving a roll of the eyes from the other god. Silence hung it the air and Thor had the need to break it. He cleared his throat. "Mother is worried about you," he said softly. "I think you should visit her soon. You know how she can get." Loki only gave a light nod, his eyes now pointed at the ground. Silence fell between the two once again and Thor began to feel very awkward. Giving a yawn, the god of thunder suddenly found himself exhausted. He glanced at his brother and nervously twiddled his thumbs. "May I sleep in here with you tonight?"

Loki's head snapped to face Thor, his eyes showing confusion with a hint of suspicion. "**What?**" Thor suddenly shook his head.

"Never mind, it's nothing." He prayed he did not just mess things up between his brother by saying the wrong thing. "I should probably go. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you." But as he got up to leave, he felt a gentle hand land on his elbow. He turned to see Loki looking at the floor, the green smoking swirling into another perfect sentence.

"**I would not mind if you stayed… So long as it's only for tonight.**"

Thor couldn't help but feel relieved and happy at his brother's words. "Thank you, Loki. I will be back after supper."

* * *

As usual, the table was quiet and hardly anyone spoke. Thor quickly ate his food, eager to return to Loki's chamber to get some rest. His mother sat across from him, her eyes focused on her salad. He figured now would be a good time to bring up Loki. Wiping his mouth clean of any crumbs with a napkin, he spoke, "Loki agreed on visiting you soon, Mother." She looked up, a faint smile on her features.

"I'm glad to hear that," her quiet voice soothed Thor and he couldn't help return a smile. "I was beginning to grow very worried about him."

"How has he been, Thor?" Odin asked and Thor's attention went to his father.

"He's been quiet. He reads plenty during the day. But otherwise he is doing fine," Thor lied. Loki was not fine, he was in bad shape. The darkness under his eyes told Thor he was hardly getting any sleep, and being unable to eat anything had thinned the sly god. His brother was growing weak but was doing his best not to show it. His father did not look fully convinced so Thor stood up. "Please excuse me. I think I am going to retire early tonight." He nodded to both his parents before leaving the dining hall.

He found his brother painting when he entered the room again and nothing could stop the smile spreading over his lips. Loki was a great painter, though he denied this over and over. His paintings were beautiful and Thor considered each of them a treasure with a priceless value. However, the god of mischief's _drawings _were a completely different story. As great a painter as he was, Loki could not perfect his doodles and sketches. Thor remembered a time when Loki was younger and he drew a future picture of himself, showing it the god of thunder and asking for his opinion on it.

Thor so desperately had wanted to say _"Burn it!"_, but instead, with a shaky smile, said it was… _alright_. Honestly, the picture kind of scared Thor, it had been so badly drawn. Even Loki, when he was older, often laughed at how horrible the drawing was.

The god of mischief set his brush and palette down on his desk, turning to the god of thunder who was mesmerized by the colors that blended together so beautifully on the canvas. The orange and the green and the yellow and the brown, it all seemed to _perfect_. The painting was of a field and sunset, and on almost every blade of grass stood a glowing firefly. Just beyond the field lay a forest, one that casted beautiful shadows on the land. And the moon that rose in the orange sky, how pale it was that it seemed almost real and Thor could have sworn he was suddenly in that field of fireflies watching the sun set and the moon rise high as the shadows of the beautiful forest ran across the green ground.

"**Do you like it?**"

"It is beautiful, Loki," Thor near whispered. "You always were the best painter. It's a shame you don't paint more often." The smaller god shrugged and sat on his bed, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. Thor made his way over to the other side of the bed and laid down, his brother doing the same not long after. And there they laid, side by side, staring up at the bed's canopy. It was awkward at first, but then his tiredness got the best of Thor and he rolled over onto his side to face his brother. Green eyes flickered to his blue ones for a second before resuming towards the canopy.

"We have not done this in a long time," quietly spoke Thor.

"**It has been some years, I must agree.**" The god of mischief stifled a yawn.

"Sleep, Loki, and I will chase away anything that disturbs you during the night." Loki looked unsure at those words. "If you have a nightmare, I will awake you quickly. I promise."

_'He promised,'_ Loki thought. _'And he does not break his promises.'_ But a voice at the back of his mind seemed to jeer at him.

_'Thor's just like the rest of them; out to hurt you, out to see you __**suffer**__. He will not wake you. Instead, he will laugh and mock you and your nightmares. He does not care, he never has. Have you forgotten? You are a monster, Loki. And monsters are not loved. They are to live in misery for ever and ever and __**ever**__.'_

He tightly shut his eyes, tuning out the voice until it was no longer there. Thor gave a worried look. "Loki, are you well?" The god's eyes relaxed and he gave a nod. "Are you sure?"

"**Yes, Thor. I am sure.**"

Thor still was not convinced but left the subject alone. The god of mischief had closed his eyes for only a few seconds, but that was all it took for him to fall into a slumber. Thor gave a weak chuckle before giving one last yawn and promptly fell asleep too.

* * *

_Thanos was not pleased._

_And when Thanos was not pleased, pain unlike anything he had ever experienced entered Loki's world with blinding force._

_The pain was far past excruciating._

_He was reduced to a pathetic and whimpering beggar, begging and begging for the pain to stop._

_But an end never came. Only more pain._

_'I am a monster,' he thought. 'So I must deserve this… right? I must. I am a monster. A monster deserves only the worst...'_

_He tried to fight back anyway despite his twisting thoughts, to not give up, but it was useless. There was nothing he could do. So he cried out, sometimes for hours on end; his throat raw from constant use. He would call for help, for someone, __**anyone**__, to save him from the pain. But no one came. And when the pain was the absolute worst, when he was positive he was going to die and gave up any fight he had left, he would call for the one person he thought he could trust. The one person he thought would actually come and __**save**__ him._

_"Thor… Please… Help me…"_

_The Chitauri mock, The Other grins, and Thanos laughs._

_"You are alone, little __**god**__," they say. "No one will come looking for an outcast."_

_"No one will come looking for a __**monster**__."_

_But he cannot stop his whimpers, his pathetic cries for help._

_And he pleads, and he __**begs**__._

_But the pain doesn't stop._

_And no one comes._

_"__**Please**__…"_

_"__**Thor**__!"_

"Loki! Loki, wake up!" Loki's eyes snapped open and he sat up with such speed he almost banged his head against Thor's. His dilated and frantic eyes searched the room, searching any signs of danger, and his breathing hard and ragged. Thor gently grabbed his brother's arm to tell him it's okay, that nothing will hurt him, but Loki flinched away from the touch and recoiled. His eyes held terror, pure _fear_, and Thor tried hard not to tear up at the sight. His brother trembled and… and looked so _broken_. He slowly backed away, making no sudden movements. "Loki, it was a nightmare. Nothing's gonna harm you." The god blinked, his breathing slowing and his shaking coming to a halt. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily against the bed's headboard, burying his face in his hands. "Are… are you alright?"

"**I'm fine, Thor.**" It was a lie. Thor wasn't surprised though. He recently found his brother always lied to cover up what he was really feeling, to hide what he thought was weakness. It saddened Thor that he realized his brother had started doing that one summer day. Just out of the blue, his brother had changed to someone more distant and quiet. It had been months before he had returned back to his old self but, even then, there was still something off about him. He was an idiot for not realizing any of it sooner.

"Do… do you want to try to go back to sleep…?"

Loki shook his head.

"Are you sure? I'll wake you up again." Loki wanted to refuse, he really did. He wanted nothing more than to never sleep again, to never see the horrible memories every time he closed his eyes. But he was still so exhausted, and his eyelids grew heavy.

And as he fell back to sleep, he reached out for some comfort.

Gripping Thor's hand tightly, he slipped back into the darkness.

Thor would have smiled if not for the tears that pricked at his eyes.

And Loki would have no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

**xxx  
****Oh my Loki, can you believe it?! I'm **_**actually**_** updating this already! In two days! That's gotta be some sort of record for me. :) You know what inspired me? Come, lean in closer. *whispers* Your reviews.**

***normal voice* Yep. They're what keeps me going! So, I hope you liked the chapter! ..Somewhat! Oh, and for those who want to know when Thor and Loki finally get to Midgard: That should happen in chapter five or six. I think six. Hope that's not too long. ^_^; Oh, and Loki's drawing? Based on this photo: loki burn it by nina serena. She based it off of Tom Hiddleston's drawing of Loki which… I cannot help but laugh at. Sorry Tom! I love you! XD**

**Now review! Please! Or Loki will haunt you tonight!**

**Loki: I think they'll take that more as a treat than a threat.**

**Me: Oh, be quiet, you sexy god of mischief.**


	4. Chapter 4: Visits and Rumors

Unknown Fate Sewn  
Chapter Four: Visits and Rumors

**A/N: The reviews! Seriously, you guys are killing me! :'D (Sorry I didn't have time to respond to them! I will next time I come across some free wifi!) Thank you so much for all your kind words! On a side note, I kind of think of Clëa looking more Asian than anything. Kinda like Hogun, ya know? Just thought I'd throw that out there. And congratulations to the Guest that reviewed! He/she (I apologize, for I do not know your gender) has one small but important thing I added in the last chapter: Thor's lie to Odin. Now, like Guest said, Thor shouldn't have lied, for Loki was definitely NOT alright, and it was important Odin know just how serious a shape Loki was in. BUT. While Thor is **_**trying**_** to be a good brother, I didn't say he was doing a **_**perfect job**_** at being one. And since he is not the expert at lying, he does not fully know when is a good time to lie and when a lie could cause further harm.**

**So I congratulate to you, Guest, for catching that! :D And here's a little hint about this chapter: *sing song voice* Someone's gonna get a surprise visit from daddy~**

**Oh, and warning: I'm not so good with Odin, so he's probably ooc in this chapter. Loki and Thor are ooc too. And Natasha. You know what, how about this: ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS CHAPTER IS OOC. THE BOOKS WHICH LOKI ARE READING ARE OOC. EVEN THE FREAKING DOORS AND MJOLNIR ARE OOC. EVERYTHING IS OOC. There, I said it. Also, the chapter is… sucky, to say the least. I apologize. *bows***

**Now, without further ado, here is chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: Oh mighty gods of the universe, if I own The Avengers, give me a sign! … … … …I'll just take that as a 'we'll think it over'? … …Ugh, fine, I don't own The Avengers. *grumble***

_Get away, all these shadows in my mind  
Try to hide, try to fight  
For too much my eyes go blind  
All these hopes, all these tears  
All those never ending fears  
See me stumble, see me fall, been so close to lose it all  
All these times I cried, where's the angel by my side?  
Countless thoughts fill my head  
-Phalanx (I'm Alive)_

**XxxxX**

Like Clint, Natasha had decided not to live in Stark tower and chose to visit often. She heard about Barton's visit and how he ended up being Loki'd, and she heard all about the god of mischief's pranks on the rest of the team. _'Try as he might,'_ she thought. _'He's not going to prank me.'_

Entering the tower, she headed up to the leisure floor; or, as Stark liked to call it, the gathering floor. Climbing up the stairs– why take the elevator when you can burn some good ol' calories walking?– up to the right floor, she thought how she would avoid the pranking god and his tricks. Too busy thinking, and not really expecting anything yet, she didn't even notice the string had triggered getting to the top of a flight of stairs. There was a loud popping sound that came from wall to her right and on instinct she rolled forward, pulled out her gun, and aimed. A new year popper was stuck to the wall near the ceiling and she released the breath she had been holding. Turning around, she holstered her gun and continued walking up the stairs. Several flights later, she turned a corner; stepping onto a near invisible line that triggered a trap.

As she turned the corner, something pitch white with something glowing red suddenly flew at her from the wall giving a deep growl. There was another loud 'pop' and she pulled out her gun without hesitation, firing a bullet into her attackers skull. Her heart raced and she looked at what sprang at her. It was a life-sized skeleton with glowing eyes that now flickered and shut off, the bullet apparently hitting its circuits. Movement up above caught her attention and she looked up only to see the smug look Loki held. "**Try as you might**," the words above his head read, "**You cannot escape the god of mischief's pranks.**" He disappeared back into the gathering room and Natasha buried her face into her palm.

She felt like a complete idiot for falling for something so damn childish.

* * *

**XxxxX**

Four days passed and things had returned to their usual schedule of returning and borrowing books from the library. Thor had ultimately decided to ignore Clëa– her mood seemed to change every time Loki was brought up– and decided to just search the library for the books himself. Thankfully, and much to his relief, Loki started writing down where in the library the books could be found and which shelf they would be on, making Thor's job a breeze. The god of thunder still borrowed books from Loki as well, though he could seldom understand most of them. He had learned a few things from the books he did understand and the facts remained close in his memory incase Loki would bring up the subject he read about and they could have a– somewhat– _decent_ conversation on it.

Entering his brother's room the same time he always did, he found the god smoothing out any wrinkles there were in the dark tunic he was wearing. He was nervous. Thor gave a kind smile, knowing why Loki was in such a mood. "Do not worry, Loki. Everything will be fine." The smaller god couldn't help but give Thor a worried look through the mirror he was in front of. The god of thunder made his way over to his brother, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You needn't worry so much all the time, you know."

"**But what if Mother–**"

"Mother will be happy to see you," Thor cut in. "She's been wanting to visit you the day you returned but figured you would come to her when you were ready." He turned Loki so that he was facing him directly and placed his hand in the nape of his brother's neck. "Everything will be fine. I promise." A spark of hope appeared in those forest-green eyes before Loki looked off to the side, lightly pushing Thor's hand away.

"**Fine. Just don't get all mushy on me. You know I'm not one for much sentiment.**" Thor gave a chuckle. "**Now begone. I wish to get ready and I can not do that with you standing there like a lummox.**" The older of the two simply rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Fine, fine, have it your way. You know where to find me if you need anything." The moment Thor left, the god of mischief gave a nervous sigh. It wasn't that he was afraid of his mother, no. He was certain she would never hurt him– or, at least, he hoped that was the case. It was just… What if she didn't like him anymore? What if she finally saw what he really was, a _monster_, and decided to disown him? He began to play with his hands, his eyes cast to the floor.

_'But Thor said it would be fine. He promised, again. He kept his promise last time, so it must be safe to say everything will be fine.'_ He still did not feel convinced and resumed pulling at his tunic and wiping away any speck of dust he thought he saw.

The time had come. Night had fallen so few people would be in the halls, giving Loki a chance to slip into his mother's chamber unnoticed. He stood in front of his door, building up his courage to leave the safety of his room. _'Everything will be fine. Everything will be good and fine.'_ Taking in a deep breath, he pulled the door open and the sight of a golden hall came to view. Leaving the room and closing the doors behind him, he quickly walked to his mother's room; his eyes darting all around to make sure no one could sneak up on him. The walk seemed to take forever, but he was there in less than a minute. He rushed into his mother's chamber, closing the door behind him without a sound.

"Loki!" He turned to meet his mother and before he could even try to make a sentence, he was pulled into her warm embrace. All his worry, and his nervousness, it all washed away in that moment. He returned the hug tightly and, in truth, he never felt safer at that moment. She began to pull away, much to his dismay, but he could still feel the warmth of her hug. "Loki, how have you been? Oh my, you look so thin and tired…" She looked him over, worry clearly visible in her eyes.

"**Do not worry, Mother. I am well, though I have been better.**" He dared not lie to his mother. It was physically impossible for him to do that, for this was the one person he could be perfectly honest with. "**How have you been faring lately? You look quite tired yourself.**"

"Things have been a little hectic lately, but it is nothing. It will pass over soon enough." She took his hand in hers and guided him over to a chair. "Have a seat, please. There is so much I want to talk to you about." Loki wished he could have smiled at how excited his mother was at seeing him. He gladly sat down and began to converse happily with his mother.

Things couldn't have gone better with his mother. She managed to avoid all the question Loki silently hoped she wouldn't ask, whether is was accidental or purposely he did not know, but was still grateful. She had also said that if there was anything she could do for him, to let her know and it would be done. He kindly declined her offer, for, in truth, there was little she could do for him. On top of that, he didn't want to be a burden to her. They said their goodbyes and with one last warm embrace, Loki left.

The walk back didn't seem as bad as it been, but he still kept his pace quick. He was halfway to his destination when the sound of footsteps echoed behind him. Panic began to rise within him when he realized he had brought no weapon him. He kept up his pace, his hands clenched tightly as tried to keep his breathing even. If someone were to attack him, he would have one chance to attack; his magic allowing no more than one powerful hit. He turned and was relieved to see his door come into view. His quick pace almost turned into a jog and when he reached his door, he practically dove in; closing the door the immediate second he was in. He turned the lock and released a deep breath. Humiliation and assassination had been avoided… for now.

* * *

Two days later, things took a turn. By now three weeks had gone by without any arguments between the brothers, but that was about to change. Thor had just left with an arm-full of read books when a knock came at Loki's door. The god of mischief wondered who it could have been, seeing as he didn't have any friends in Asgard. _'Maybe a messenger…?'_ He opened the door and looked up.

There in the doorway stood Odin.

Loki took a step away from the male as if he had been on fire. Honestly, he wanted to avoid the male as long as possible, for he felt no comfort whatsoever around him. He only felt betrayal and pain and, on a somewhat higher level, a little _fear._ His jaw tightened and hands clenched. He certainly hadn't been ready to see the male so soon. "May I come in?" Loki stood frozen for a second. Thor had just gone to library and wouldn't be back for at least ten minutes or more. Swallowing hard, he moved to the side so Odin could enter. The All-Father looked over Loki, his gaze soft and unthreatening. "You do not seem well."

"**Whatever made you think I was?**" They stared at each other and only then did it dawn on the god of mischief. His eyes darkened. _'Thor…'_

"Tell me what troubles you," Odin said, his voice soft. "For I wish to help."

"**Help? Oh, you've done a **_**wonderful**_** job at that so far.**"

"Loki, I did not come here to fight," he kept his voice soft and low. "I came here because I was worried about you. I waited so long to come because I knew you would not want to see me for some time." The younger god did not reply, his fists shaking lightly. Whether it was from nervousness or fear, he did not know. He decided to side with nervousness. "What happened after you fell?"

_Falling. Lots of falling. Falling forever it seemed. Then an impact. He reached a world. The Chitauri's world. Then pain. Pain became his world, his life. Pain was all he knew._

"Loki? Do you wish to sit down?" Loki looked up slowly before shaking his head.

"**I do not wish to speak about it.**"

"It might help ease the nightmares if you talked about it," Odin suggested, receiving a hard glare from his son. "That is why you are not sleeping, is it not?" Loki shook his head, running a hand through his hair. No, no, no. He certainly _was not ready_ for this.

"**Leave me.**"

"Loki, why do you–"

"**Just leave.**"

"–keep everything in secret?"

"**I wish to be alone****.**"

"I'm trying to help you."

"**You cannot help me!**" Loki's head snapped up, his eyes hard and glossy. "**Can you take back the torture that has been dealt to me? No. You can not. Can you go back in time and change the past? No. So what **_**help**_** could you possibly offer?**" The room grew quiet and cold, and all comfort that had been there was now gone. Odin had come too soon, Loki was not yet ready to talk.

"I am sorry to have upset you," he nearly whispered. "I came here to try and help… But all I've done is anger you." Loki released a sigh. His head hurt.

"**I… I am just not ready to talk about it.**"

"I understand. If you ever want to talk…" The younger god nodded. "Take care, Loki." Odin left, leaving the god of mischief to stand there massaging his temple. Minutes later, Thor walked in; a smile on his features.

"Here are the books you wrote down. I nearly brought down one of the shelves in an attempt to– Loki, are you okay?" He set the books the down on the desk and walked over to his brother. He reached out to touch his shoulder when green eyes glared at him.

"**Do not touch me.**" Thor immediately retracted his hand.

"Loki, what is the matter?"

"**I just got a surprise visit from Odin,**" the letters read. "**He said I did not seem **_**well**_**.**" Thor deflated.

"Loki, I lied because I knew you did not want Father to know what state you were in."

"**Well, your little **_**lie **_**didn't do me any good,**" Loki snapped. His head was _really_ starting to hurt.

"What happened? Did something go–"

"**I was not yet ready to see him, you idiot!**"

"I only did what I thought was best!" Thor defended.

"**Well your best is _detrimental_ _to_ _my_ _health!_**" Thor opened his mouth to reply, but quickly caught himself. His anger nearly got the best of him. He let out a heavy breath.

"Loki, I meant no harm. Please, I–"

"**Get out.**"

"Brother–"

"**I said not to call me that! Now **_**get out**_**!**" A spell flew from Loki's hand and Thor barely jumped out of the way in time. It was a weak spell, one that could not have done any damage, but Thor got the message. He got up and exited the room. Loki took in several breaths, mentally giving a curse at how such a pathetic spell used up a fourth of what little magic he had. He cradled his head throbbing head in his hands, a low, animalistic growl emanating from his throat. _'And damn this headache to Hel! I've had enough of pain already, I don't need a migraine on top of it all!' _Turning on his heel, walked the bathroom and promptly slammed the door.

* * *

Sixty-five days.

Sixty-five days and not a sound from Loki. Thor had at his brother's door nearly two hours everyday, asking and pleading to be let in.

But there was no answer.

For the first five weeks, when he had asked to be let in, his brother would bang the door from the other side, a clear sign he wanted to be left alone. But Thor had not given up. He apologized over and over again from the hall, angry with himself that the one time he lied it brought him and his brother apart. Mother said give him time, but Thor had a hard time doing that. Three weeks had been the longest Loki had gone without a sound in the past and he wondered how long Loki would ignore him this time.

But now sixty-five days have gone by.

And Thor couldn't take it anymore.

Not a sound had been heard for four weeks straight and that was more than enough cause for Thor to bring out Mjolnir. The hammer made quick work of the doors and he looked around. The perfectly organized room was empty. "Loki?" He looked to the bathroom and found the door shut. He rushed over to it and pushed it open, thankful that it wasn't locked as well. He looked and in a corner near the shower, curled up and hugging his knees, was Loki.

Thor dropped his hammer instantly, running over to his brother and falling to his knees. He lightly grabbed the male's arms, searching over the god to see if he was alright. "Loki! Loki, look at me." But it was as if Loki didn't even register his presence. He stared at the floor, his eyes blank. He took his hand and placed it under the god's chin, lifting it gently so he could look at his pale and thin face. "Loki?"

The god of mischief blinked slowly, his watery eyes finally trailing up to meet Thor's concerned face. The god of thunder saw tear trails down his brother's cheeks. Loki looked confused as to why his brother was with him. He hadn't even noticed the god of thunder enter the room. "**Thor…?**"

"I'm here, brother. I'm here." He pulled his brother in a tight hug and for a long while, Loki didn't hug back until finally he seemed to come back to reality. He tried to push away but Thor held him tightly, and soon the struggling turned into a tight hug, his thin frame trembling lightly. "I'm so sorry, Loki. I won't ever lie again." They stayed like this for a while, until finally the trembling stopped and Loki pulled away. "Loki…"

"**They won't stop, Thor,**" the letters read. "**The memories, they keep coming now. Even when I'm awake I can't escape them. I can't… I want it to stop.**" He shut his eyes tightly, remembering how utterly alone he felt for the past days. It had started out small, a flicker of shadow in the corner of his sight, but then the memories were acting out in front of him all over again. He could not escape them. Everywhere he looked, Thanos was there; ready to torture and laugh at him. He tried to fight them, but it only made it worse. At one point he barricaded himself in the bathroom in hope of escaping the hallucinations. But they didn't stop. He didn't know when he started crying or when he started crying out for Thor, his protector, his guardian angel. All he knew was that he felt so alone and haunted.

The shadows would not leave him now. Not even in the day when he was awake.

"**Where were you? I couldn't... Why did you leave? I needed you and you weren't there...**"

"I won't ever leave your side again, Loki. If that is what you wish, I shall not leave again." Thor looked back at the door before looking back to his brother. "Come, let's go into the other room." They slowly rose and made it to the bed where Thor pulled Loki into his chest, running a hand through his hair. Loki wanted to get up, to scream at Thor, to tell him to stop and let him go, to push him away like he always did, but the action made him feel safe.

And the only time he had felt safe within the last few years was when he had visited Frigga.

He held Thor's free arm to his chest, tracing the design on his vambraces. Things remained silent between the two for quite some time, both lost in deep thought. If Thor had to guess, two hours went by, before a familiar green smoke started to swirl. "**You owe me a new pair of doors, Thor.**" The older god let out a quiet chuckle.

"I know." Loki furrowed his brows.

"**You also have my motif carved into your vambraces… Why?**"

"I thought you…" Thor swallowed hard. "…Gone. So I had it carved in. You know the custom. It's to carry deceased loved ones into battle."

"**You really mourned…?**"

"Of course," Thor replied, looking down at his brother. "You're my only brother, Loki. And no matter what happens, I will always love you." Loki's tracing slowed to a stop at the words, a dull ache appearing in his heart.

"**You still care for me? After all I've done to you and to your precious Earth?**"

"Yes," he whispered. "And no matter what else happens, I will always care for you." The god of mischief felt his eyes sting and his grip tightened on Thor's arm.

"**Thank you.**" The older god smiled, leaning his back against the headboard. He loved the feeling of Loki's hair running through his fingers, and the action seemed to comfort both the gods. He stared ahead and into the empty hall. It had been years since he had his brother had been like this. The last time he remembered was when they only kids and Loki had gotten a really bad nightmare, so Thor stayed up with him all night; running a hand through his black hair.

"Do you… Do you want to talk about it?"

"**I… I don't know.**"

"It's okay if you don't want to. We have all the time in the world." Loki gave a light chuckle behind clenched teeth, wishing he could at least give a smile.

"**I remember falling.**" Thor looked down, surprised his brother was actually wiling to talk about it. He figured Loki would not want to talk about it all, and if he did, it would be weeks or months before he did. "**I fell for so long. Finally I came to another world… Then all I remember is the pain.**" Loki's grip tightened on Thor's arm even further and the god of thunder lightly flinched at the pain, but he dared not pull away. "**Pain that would not end. Pain that I desperately didn't want…**"

Thor leaned down and kissed the top of Loki's head, resting his chin there. "If you don't want to talk about it, don't force yourself. I'll be here whenever you're ready." Loki nodded, releasing a soft sigh. He wasn't ready to talk about it and didn't know when he would be. Still, it was comforting to know Thor would always be there waiting. "You know, Sif and the others have been asking about you. I hope you know they do care."

"**They may care, but they do not trust,**" the letters read. "**I do not have anyone's trust here except Mother's.**"

"And mine," Thor reminded. "I have always trusted you."

"**Which is why you are an idiot,**" Loki playfully added, earning a light nudge and chuckle from Thor. "**They wish to visit me, don't they.**"

"It looks like I really can't hide anything from you," Thor mumbled. "But yes, they wish to visit you. Should… I go get them?" Releasing a small sigh, Loki nodded; sad to feel the warmth of the god slowly disappear. "I shall be back soon." He knew the warriors did not fully care for him, not yet anyway. Getting up too, the trickster went to the bathroom to wash himself up so he could look somewhat decent.

* * *

Sif didn't look very happy when her eyes fell on him and, really, he didn't blame her. Her love for Thor was practically known to everyone in Asgard _except_ the big oaf himself– how the god of thunder missed all the signs over the centuries, Loki would never know– and Loki had kept Thor from her. Fandral _seemed– _Loki knew he wasn't fully comfortable around the trickster just yet– the happiest to see him, while Volstagg came in second, and Hogun, well… He didn't show very much emotion. As usual.

"You look thin," was one of the first comments.

"And tired!"

"And hung–" Volstagg received a light punch on the shoulder before he even finished the remark. "Sorry." Loki ignored the remark, though it did remind him how hungry he really was.

"**You all seem to be in good health.**"

"That's because we are! No missions or battles have come up so we've been spending our time relaxing." Amusement glowed in Loki's eyes as he heard Fandral's statement. Oh how he loved to tease the warriors about their individual obsessions.

"**By relaxing, I think you mean 'chasing girls', do you not?**" The warrior's smile grew even bigger. "**And for Volstagg, I believe he's been eating his heart out.**" Volstagg let out a content sigh as he remembered some of the succulent foods he had eaten in the past four days. "**For Sif and Hogun, there's been a lot of playful sparring.**" Hogun spoke next.

"How have you been fairing?"

"**I am well, thank you,**" Loki replied with a slight nod of the head. "**But you must excuse me, for I must rest. I bid you all luck in your upcoming hunts and missions.**" They all bid their farewells and left, and Loki felt much more at ease the moment they did. _'They cannot hide their discomfort from me. It's obvious they didn't really want to visit. They probably just wanted to satisfy the big oaf.'_ He looked to Thor. "**You may leave too, but not before you replace my doors.**"

* * *

Four days and things ultimately fell back together, save for the fact Loki didn't even _try_ to sleep now, nor did he even touch his bed. So it wasn't unusual that he now requested six tomes instead of only three. Thor didn't complain. As long as his brother was fine, he was happy. He walked back from the library, his mood good and happy, when two other Aesir passed him by. Normally, he wouldn't have cared to hear what they had to say, for he was not one for rumors, but what they had been talking about stopped him in his tracks.

"I can't believe it. A Frost Giant?"

"That's what I've been told."

"It all makes sense now. I knew we couldn't trust that little snake."

"No wonder he tried to have his brother killed. He wanted to take over Asgard."

"Imagine if that Jotun runt _did_ take the thrown for good…"

"I'd rather not think about it."

Thor's brows nearly met again. _'A Frost Giant? In Asgard? But who…?' _Thor suddenly stilled. _'Surely they couldn't mean…' _His pace quickened as he continued down the long, gold hall. Was his brother really a Frost Giant? It had to be a mistake. It _had_ to be. Loki was no monster. Sure, he had done some bad things in his past, but there was no way he was a _Frost Giant_. He felt jittery all of a sudden, his fingers tapping against the books they held. _'Loki __**can't**__ be a Frost Giant. He's too small. And he's most definitely __**not**__ blue–'_

_"I will have destroyed that race of monsters."_

His pace slowed a bit as he remembered his brother's words. That had been the first time Loki had ever called the Frost Giants 'monsters'. It was Thor who called them that, not Loki. His brother had always been curious about Jotunheim, despite it being home to their enemy. His thirst for knowledge was ever great and he studied every book in Asgard about the race. And not once did he ever show hate or disgust toward the race without reason until he had Thor had fought each other. _'I guess it finally makes sense now...'_

_"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim."_

_"The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."_

_"And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants?"_

_"I'm not your brother. I never was."_

_"I will have __**destroyed**__ that race of __**monsters**__."_

* * *

Loki was actually in a good mood for once. If he had the ability to smile, he would have been smiling the entire day. He hummed to himself as he rearranged a few items in his room and thought about his situation. _'Maybe I'll leave my room today,'_ he thought. _'Thor and I can go out and see Mother's garden.' _He loved Frigga's garden. It was so peaceful and always managed to put him at ease. Yes, he would have liked to visit the garden very much. The door opened when Loki was nearly finished with rearranging his things. "**Thor, do you think we could go visit–**"

"Is it true, Loki?" The god of mischief turned around at the sound of Thor's anxious voice. He gave a look of concern, feeling his day was about to take a turn for the worst.

"**Is what true?**"

"That you're…" Loki waited for the god of thunder to finish his question, but suddenly knew what the question was. He dropped the book and statuette he had been holding, his hands going numb. _'They know… everyone knows.'_ He could feel his breaths become uneven. _'They'll kill me. They'll come after the monster and slaughter me with mercy. But at least Thor–'_

_"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!"_

No, he was not safe. Thor would– _will_– kill him in an instant. He couldn't bring his eyes up to look at his brother. _'I knew it. Thor's just like the others. He's out to hurt me, to kill me. I'm going to die.'_ Thor saw the instant change in his brother's behavior and it was in that moment he knew the answer.

His brother was a Frost Giant.

Not that he didn't love Loki less, it was just… a lot to take in. He could only imagine how Loki felt when he had found out. He took several steps towards his brother, but Loki only pressed himself against the wall. _'He's afraid I'll hurt him…'_ He took Mjolnir off from his belt slowly, but it still didn't stop the flinch the god of mischief gave. "Loki, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going set Mjolnir down and come over to you, okay? I'm am _not_ going to hurt you…" He slowly made his way to his brother, holding his hands up in view. He slowly reached out to grab Loki's arm when–

"**Don't kill me.**"

Thor opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't. He could never even _think_ of killing his brother. He would never have the heart to do it. _'How damaged is he to actually think I'd actually hurt him?' _Instead, he pulled his brother into a tight hug. "Loki, I could never kill you. _Ever_. Do you understand? I won't let anyone kill you. They'd have to get past me and Mjolnir first. Okay?" He felt a light, almost numb, nod. "Good. Look, I don't care that you're Jotun. Really, I don't. You're still my brother." He pulled away, placing his hand in the nape of Loki's neck and rested his forehead to his brother's. "You'll _always_ be my brother."

Loki was at a loss. His eyes began to water because he knew, he _knew this was a trick. At any second, Thor would call Mjolnir to his side and bash his skull in. It was all a lie, he was just getting him to lower his guard. Thor never cared. Thor was the golden god who promised to slay all the monsters. "**I'm a Frost Giant, Thor. A **__monster–_"  


_"You are not a monster, Loki."_

_"–**and you promised to slay all the monsters–**"_

_"Loki, please, listen to me."_

_"**–therefore, you're here to kill me. Just like you did with all the other–**"_

_"Loki." Thor grabbed the god of mischief's shoulders and the god's eyes instantly looked up from the floor to his brother. "I am not_ going to hurt you. _No one_ is going to hurt you." He gave a small sigh. "I don't know what happened to you after you fell into the void, nor do I know any of the pain you suffered from my ignorance and the cruelty from the Asgardians. But I do know this: You are my brother. And I will protect you to the very end. _Do you understand?_"

"**I'm sorry...**"

"Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for. Now who's the one acting like an idiot?" Loki tossed a light glare to Thor and the god of thunder grinned. "There! Now _that's_ the Loki I know. The one that's stubborn to the bone and mischievous to the core. You may not think it, Loki, but you are one of the strongest people I know. You never back down, you're light on your feet, quick with words, and never hesitate to run into battle to protect others. Not to mention you're a powerful sorcerer, Brother. Probably the best around. So don't be so hard on yourself. Now," Thor gave his brother's shoulder a light squeeze. "You said you wanted to visit someplace?" Loki lightly shook his head.

"**No, I no longer have the desire to leave my room.**"

"Loki," Thor said warningly. The younger god gave a sigh.

"**I wanted to go to Mother's garden, but–**"

"Then that settles it!" The god of thunder's grin grew bigger as he pointed towards the door. "We'll depart for Mother's garden after night falls!"

"**Sometimes I just want to strangle you,**" Loki commented, his eye twitching. "**You make it sound like it's some kind of secret mission.**" The older god looked down at his brother, big eyes blinking once with innocence.

"Isn't it?" Loki stared down Thor for several seconds before giving a quick breath, folding his arms across his chest as he gave an irritated expression; turning on his heels to face to his closed doors.

"**You can be so damn childish, Thor.**"

Thor could only chuckle to himself as saw Loki's cheeks give a light tinge of red.

As much as he tried, when it came to how childish Thor could be, Loki could never trick himself into believing he wasn't jealous of the blond's innocence.

**XxxxX  
Well... sucky chapter, I know, and I apologize. But hey, on the bright side, IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. OH YEAH BABY! *cough* Sorry. So! There ya go. Thought I'd give a little psychotic break because I love him so much.**

**Loki: You have a weird way of showing your 'love'.  
Me: Shh! Get back in the closet! *shoves Loki into closet* ****Okay, where was I? Oh yes. I–  
Thor: BROTHER! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM THE CRAZY FANGIRL! *swinging Mjolnir around wildly*  
Me: No, Thor! Stop! You don't save him until the next cha– *gets knocked out by Mjolnir.*  
Thor: BROTHER, YOU ARE SAFE!  
Loki: Idiot, now look at what you've done! *slaps author awake* Your readers are waiting for you to finish this forsaken Author's Note. Now hurry up.**

**Sorry bout that... Anyway! Like I said above, everything was ooc and kind of rushed. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Now, about the warriors three and Sif... Let's face it, Sif doesn't like Loki, ESPECIALLY after the movie Thor. She just... yeah. Plus, if you notice when Loki's on the thrown, he addresses the warriors very slowly. "My... _friends_..." So I'm guessing he was never really on good terms with them, but didn't hesitate to save them. Because Loki was raised to do _good_, he does good! Even to those who don't treat him as he would like... ISN'T HE JUST SO NICE?!**

**Loki: Hurry up! Thor's starting to slobber on me!**

**So! Please leave a review! If you do, Loki will give you all pudding and Thor will give you all poptarts!**

**Thor & Loki: Like hell I will!**


End file.
